Lady Oscar News Dreams
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después del matrimonio de Marie Antoinette y Louis XVI, Fernanda (la hermana menor de Marie) llega a Francia con el fin de quedarse a vivir en Versalles, conociendo de esa manera a Oscar François, la Comandante Imperial que protegía a su hermana. Ese encuentro las llevaría a vivir duras y trágicas experiencias a lo largo de sus vidas junto a André Grandier, el mejor amigo de Oscar.
1. Las Rosas Florecen con Elegancia

_Hace mucho tiempo tuve un sueño…el sueño más extraño que podía haber tenido en toda mi vida. Había un precioso jardín de rosas de colores, pero solamente existían dos rosas blancas…ambas flores brotaron el mismo día, crecieron al mismo ritmo y florecieron con esplendor, todo el tiempo estuvieron unidas y creciendo con la compañía de la otra. No importaba si helaba, llovía o había sol, ambas flores siempre estaban juntas…_

 _Pero, un día, una fuerte tormenta se desató y trajo con ella la destrucción del bello jardín, lentamente las rosas que lo adornaban comenzaron a perder sus pétalos una por una…cuando la tormenta estuvo a punto de golpear a la rosa blanca más grande, la pequeña se interpuso y, a consecuencia, perdió sus hermosos pétalos y murió, después la tormenta se detuvo…pero algo sorprendente pasó._

 _Cuando el Sol salió una vez más y tocó con sus primeros rayos a la hermosa rosa blanca, esta cambió su color a un rojo carmesí brillante y después se marchitó con el tiempo…las flores vecinas contaban que la única y bella rosa roja del jardín había cambiado su puro color blanco porque su compañera de la vida se había ido, tiñendo su corazón de una profunda soledad que, con el tiempo, afectó el bello color que la rosa tenía, manchándolo con el color que tiñó a su compañera._

 _Al principio no entendí el significado de mi sueño, pero con el tiempo encontré la respuesta…fue algo bello y aterrador, algo que jamás habría imaginado…pero que siempre estuvo conmigo._

 **-LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS-**

 **Arco I: "Rosas"**

 **Capítulo I: "Las Rosas Florecen con Elegancia"**

 ** _-_** **_Palacio de Schönbrunn, Austria ~ 25 de Diciembre, 1755-_**

-Reina Marie Teresa, ya ha nacido. – Informó una mucama mirando a la mujer rubia.

-¿Ya ha nacido? Qué alegría. – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa. - ¿Qué fue, después de todo? –

-Una bella niñita. – Dijo otra mucama entrando a la habitación con una bella bebé de piel blanca, ojos de color esmeralda y cabello rubio como el oro.

-Felicidades, Reina Marie. – Dijo la otra mucama con una sonrisa.

La mucama entregó la bebé a la reina, quien la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza y la admiró fijamente con una sonrisa, acariciando su rostro con sutileza.

-¿Ya ha elegido un nombre? – Preguntó la mucama ligeramente entusiasmada.

-Fernanda… - Murmuró Marie Teresa sin apartar su vista de la niña. – Mi pequeña Marie Fernanda. –

 ** _-_** **_Mansión de los Jarjayes, Francia ~ 25 de Diciembre, 1755-_**

-¡Un varón! – Exclamó el hombre castaño que entró a la habitación donde estaban cuatro niñas rubias, una mucama y una anciana que sostenía a un bebé en brazos. - ¡Esta vez tiene que ser un varón! – La anciana negó con la cabeza sorprendiéndolo. – No-No puede ser posible… -

-No, es una bella princesa como puede ver. – Dijo la anciana mirando al bebé, el cual era una preciosa niña de cabello dorado rizado, piel blanca y ojos color azul zafiro.

El hombre desvió la mirada frustrado. – ¡En una familia de generales que resguardan a la Familia Real no hay lugar para otra mujer! – Exclamó dando unos pasos dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo ante una idea repentina y sonrió con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, rápidamente regresó para arrebatarle a la mujer de los brazos al bebé.

-¡¿Qu-Qué está haciendo, amo?! – Exclamó la anciana asustada.

La bebé por la brusquedad que tuvo su padre al cargarla comenzó a llorar, el hombre la levantó mientras la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Bien, lo he decidido! ¡Tú serás un hombre! – Exclamó sorprendido a todos los presentes. – Te llamarás Oscar… ¡Mi hijo! –

 _Hace mucho tiempo, el veinticinco de Diciembre de 1755, en lugares diferentes, nacieron dos pequeñas niñas… Nadie se dio cuenta pero, desde ese momento, el hilo rojo del destino enlazó sus vidas para siempre._

 ** _-_** **_Mansión de los Jarjayes, Francia ~ 1760-_**

-¡Impresionante! – Exclamó un niño de 6 años de cabello rizado color chocolate, ojos marrones y piel morena clara observando fijamente la mansión. - ¡¿Esta es la Mansión de los Jarjayes?! – Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora vamos adentro, André. – Dijo la anciana que iba con él.

Ambos entraron a la Mansión, los ojos de André brillaban con entusiasmo con cada paso que daba dentro del lugar, la decoración era simplemente maravillosa, la mujer comenzó a conducirlo hasta las escaleras principales de la entrada, aquellas que daban hacia las habitaciones del lugar.

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora compórtate lo mejor que puedas, André. – Dijo la anciana dejando de caminar. – El General te ha traído a la Mansión para que seas el compañero de juegos y protector de su hija. – Comenzó a explicar mientras lo veía con emoción. – Es una hermosa niñita un año menor que tú, por lo que tienes que protegerla para asegurarte que no se lastime, así que espera aquí. – Dijo la mujer alejándose un poco de él.

- _"Una linda niña un año menor que yo…" –_ Pensó mientras soltaba una risita inocente y se sonrojaba levemente mientras imaginaba a una niña de gran belleza de cabellos dorados y ojos azules vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul celeste.

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse unos pasos que bajaban hacia él, André salió de sus pensamientos al ser atraído por dichos sonido y por inercia dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenían. Por un momento los ojos marrones del chico cruzaron miradas con los hermosos ojos zafiro de un infante rubio de 5 años que bajaba por las escaleras, quien al verlo se quedó quieto por unos instantes.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-Es André. – Respondió ligeramente nervioso, por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada de él aunque quisiera. – André Grandier. –

-¡Ah, eres tú! – Exclamó el rubio bajando hacia él. – El niño que fue traído aquí para jugar conmigo. –

André sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas ante esas palabras. – U-Una…una…una chi-… - Tartamudeó tratando de volver en sí. - ¡¿Una chica?! – Terminó exclamando atónito.

-Yo no quiero un compañero de juegos. – Dijo la chica arrojando una espada a las manos de André. – Quiero a alguien que luche con espadas. – André tomó la espada en sus manos y la miró confundido, la niña estiró su mano hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa. – Vamos a salir al jardín. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó André asustado intentando huir de ella, pero el agarre de la joven le impedía irse. - ¡Esto es peor que una pesadilla! ¡Déjenme ir! – El chico rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la anciana mientras movía sus manos y pies frenéticamente tratando de liberarse. - ¡Abuela, me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que sería una chica! – Exclamó con los ojos llorosos.

-¡André, ella es Oscar-sama! – Exclamó en regaño la abuela. – Es la hija menor del General y tu compañera de juegos, ¡más te vale no lastimar su cara bonita! – Dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Ahora sal a jugar con ella inmediatamente! – Ordenó.

Oscar sonrió y comenzó a jalar a André con ella, el chico luchó por zafarse del agarre de la rubia pero fue en vano.

 _-"No he sido un niño malo… ¿Por qué me pasa esto?"_ – Pensó André mientras desistía en su intento de liberarse.

 ** _-Palacio de Schönbrunn, Austria ~ 1762-_**

-Bien, Antoinette-sama, es hora de su lección. – Dijo la marquesa entrando a la habitación de la pequeña princesa. - ¿Ha terminado su ensayo? – Las palabras se le acabaron cuando notó que el lugar estaba vacío. - ¿Lady…? ¡Antoinette-sama! ¡Alteza! – Comenzó a exclamar desesperada, acercándose a la ventana atraída por unos ruidos extraños, viendo como la pequeña princesa saltaba dentro de la fuente junto a otros niños. - ¡Dios mío, Antoinette-sama! –

La marquesa rápidamente bajó hacia el jardín para sacar a la princesa de aquella fuente, estaba algo alterada y asustada, una vez llegó a donde estaba la niña la tomó de la cintura para cargarla y sacarla del agua.

-¡Alteza, por favor deténganse! ¡Mire su vestido! - Dijo alterada. – Si su madre la viera así, yo…oh, dios… - Murmuró bajando a la niña mientras con un pañuelo secaba su sudor. – Si ella descubre que usted no ha estado estudiando ni escribiendo ensayos, ¿qué voy a decirle? ¡Oh, Lady Marie, mi cabello ya se ha vuelto gris! Por favor no me haga preocupar más. –

-Lo siento marquesa, mis hermanas me invitaron a jugar con ellas, así que fui. – Explicó la princesa Marie Antoinette, quien tenía piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules turquesa deslumbrantes y cabello dorado. – Honestamente no es porque no me guste escribir ensayos. –

-Sí, sí, es como lo pensé, porque usted no se olvida nunca en la vida de sus clases de historia, francés, piano o canto, Lady Marie. – Dijo la marquesa tranquilizándose.

-Um…me gustaría hacer algo por descuidar mis ensayos. – Dijo Marie con una sonrisa encantadora. – Tengo lecciones de piano con Gluck-sensei luego de esto, ¿le parecería preguntarle si podemos cambiar la hora de lección para que pueda hacer mis ensayos enseguida? –

-¡Es una buena idea! – Exclamó emocionada la marquesa. – Le preguntaré al Señor Gluck si puede posponerle la lección de hoy hasta mañana, espéreme aquí. –

-Por favor, marquesa. – Dijo Marie sonriendo.

La marquesa se dio la vuelta para regresar al Palacio rápidamente y totalmente entusiasmada por las palabras de la dulce princesa, quien se quedó riendo unos momentos mirándola de reojo.

-Marie, eso no está bien. – Dijo una niña rubia de ojos color esmeralda que usaba un vestido color cian muy hermoso pero más sencillo que el azul zafiro que usaba Marie. – Deberías dejar tus pequeños trucos y estudiar cómo se debe. –

-¡Fernanda! – Exclamó corriendo hacia ella, tomándole de ambas manos sonriendo. – Vamos hermana, deberías ser un poco más relajada. –

-Pero, Marie… - Murmuró mirándola con la cabeza un poco agachada. – Deberías ser más responsable, madre estaría decepcionada si viera que solo te la pasas jugando y evades tus lecciones. –

-Todos los niños juegan, madre lo entenderá. – Se excusó la princesa regresando a la fuente con sus hermanas. – Ahora ven a jugar con nosotros, Fernanda. – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Fernanda negó con la cabeza. – No gracias, tengo todavía una lección que memorizar para mi prueba. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar mientras continuaba leyendo el libro en sus manos. – Disfruta el tiempo que puedas gastar jugando. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de regresar al jardín de rosas.

Marie Antoinette la miró fijamente unos segundos y suspiró. – Somos demasiado diferentes a pesar de tener la misma edad… - Murmuró dándose la vuelta para seguir jugando con sus hermanas.

 ** _-Palacio de Schönbrunn, Austria ~ 1766-_**

-¡Felicidades Fernanda, lo hiciste muy bien! – Dijo un chico de 13 años con cabello negro, ojos café claro y piel morena clara.

-¡¿Enserio?! – Exclamó Marie Fernanda de 11 años de edad mirándolo, el chico asintió y ella rápidamente lo abrazó. - ¡Gracias, Allen! – Dijo bajando el arco.

-¡¿Exactamente que están haciendo ustedes dos?! – Exclamó una chica castaña de ojos marrón mayor que ellos. - ¡¿Nuevamente estás usando un arco, Fernanda-sama?! –

-¡Cecilie-san! – Exclamó alarmada Fernanda ocultando el arco en su espalda fallidamente. – Lo-Lo siento…yo… -

-Te he dicho mil veces que no debes hacerlo, ¡es peligroso! – Dijo en regaño mientras le quitaba el arco a Fernanda.

-¡No es culpa de Fernanda, yo se lo di! – Interrumpió Allen poniéndose frente a Fernanda. - ¡Así que no la regañes a ella! –

-¿Allen…? – Murmuró Fernanda viéndolo fijamente.

-Escuchen los dos, si su Majestad descubre que Fernanda-sama sigue tomando un arma en sus manos la encerrará en el Palacio y a ti te podría incluso prohibir que no la veas de nuevo. – Dijo regañando a ambos niños. – Así que espero que esta sea la última vez que veo a la Princesa con un arma, ¡¿entendieron los dos?! –

-Sí… - Asintieron decaídos ambos niños.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó Fernanda desviando la mirada.

-Ahora, Princesa regrese a sus aposentos para su lección de francés. – Ordenó Cecilie. – Y tú Allen, vendrás conmigo a la cocina. –

-Sí. – Asintieron ambos niños.

-Adiós, Allen. – Se despidió Fernanda tomando su libro del césped.

-Sí, suerte. – Respondió el chico sonriéndole levemente.

-Gracias. – Respondió Fernanda sonriéndole antes de regresar al Palacio. Caminó tranquilamente por el extenso jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal del Palacio donde dos guardias la reverenciaron y abrieron las puertas dejándola pasar, siguió su camino por los extensos pasillos y corredores en silencio hasta pasar cerca de la sala del trono, donde se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar la voz de su madre resonar dentro de la habitación.

-¿Casar a Marie con el nieto de Louis XV? – Preguntó la voz de su madre en el interior.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Fernanda deteniéndose. - ¿Casar…? – Murmuró recargándose en la puerta para escuchar con claridad. – Dijo "Marie" ¿cierto? ¿Hablará de Antoinette o de mí…? –

-Así es, el futuro Louis XVI. – Respondió el Conde Kaunitz dentro de la habitación. – Él es quien heredará el trono de Francia y sólo tiene 12 años, estaba pensando que sería una unión ideal. –

-¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes? Si Marie se convierte en la princesa heredera, tarde o temprano será reina de Francia. Para una princesa, convertirse en reina es quizá el más alto anhelo. – Respondió Marie Teresa. - ¡La alianza con Francia y Austria podría terminar en paz! ¡Kaunitz, contacta a nuestro embajador en Francia y que le haga saber a Louis XV nuestra propuesta de unir en matrimonio a mi hija Marie Antoinette con su nieto Louis! –

-¡Sí, su Majestad! – Respondió Kaunitz.

Fernanda, al escuchar los pasos del conde acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente se escondió entre unas estatuas, después de que vio a Kaunitz desaparecer entre los corredores, se dirigió a sus aposentos con velocidad. Dejó su libro en la mesa en el centro de su habitación y se sentó en su cama tratando de recuperar el aliento después de correr hasta ahí.

-Madre va… - Murmuró entre jadeos. – Madre va a casar a Marie…con un hijo de Francia… - Dijo sin poder procesarlo. – Marie va…Marie va a ser reina de Francia… -

 ** _-_** **_Mansión de los Jarjayes, Francia ~ 1766-_**

-¡Estás perdiendo equilibrio! – Exclamó el General Jarjayes peleando en un duelo de espadas con Oscar, de ahora 11 años de edad.

-¡Espera! – Exclamó Oscar defendiéndose con dificultad de su padre. - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! –

-¡Es porque estás atacándome con toda tu fuerza! – Respondió su padre siguiendo el duelo.

-¡ATAQUE! – Exclamó Oscar aprovechando una oportunidad para golpear la espada de su padre, haciéndolo soltarla. Ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a jadear mientras limpiaban el sudor de sus frentes. - ¡Perdiste, padre! Ahora dame mi pelotón como lo prometiste. –

En un rápido movimiento, el general tomó su espada del suelo y golpeó la de Oscar con fuerza, haciendo que la chica la soltara e incluso cayera sentada al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Cobarde! – Exclamó Oscar indignada.

-Cobarde o no, se acabó. – Respondió el general riéndose. - Eres descuidado, pero no te preocupes mucho por eso. – Dijo dándole la espalda, regresando a la mansión mientras se burlaba. - ¡Oscar, aún te falta mucho antes de tener un pelotón! –

Oscar frustrada le sacó la lengua a su padre mientras hacía un puchero. - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Crees que puedes tratarme así porque soy una niña?! ¡Sólo espera, padre! ¡Te probaré que te equivocas! –

-A propósito, Oscar. – Dijo su padre girándose a verla. – La propuesta para traer a la Princesa de Austria como nuestra princesa heredera ha pasado. –

-¿La princesa de Austria? – Preguntó Oscar guardando su espada. - ¿No es ella la hija de la Emperatriz Marie Teresa? –

-Hmm…de acuerdo a los rumores de la corte, la princesa Marie Antoinette tiene apenas 11 años de edad, pero ya se ha ganado el corazón de los austriacos con su belleza. – Explicó el general.

-He visto su retrato. – Respondió Oscar. – Es sorprendente, grandes ojos y labios orgullosos de los Habsburgo, es algo impresionante. –

-Si esa princesa realmente se volverá la princesa heredera… - Murmuró el general mirando a Oscar. – Oscar, quizás tú serás designado a servir como su guardia privada. – Dijo girándose a verla. - Recuerda esto y abraza a tu futuro. –

-¡Si, padre! – Respondió Oscar.

 _Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento…nadie sospechaba de nada. Pero, aquella propuesta de matrimonio para traer paz entre Francia y Austria traería un gran cambio en Francia, y…las vidas de Marie Antoinette, Marie Fernanda y Oscar François estaban a punto de enlazar su destino que las llevaría a quedar atrapadas en el terrible futuro de Francia._

 _Pero ellas todavía no podían saber lo que la vida les deparaba. Ellas eran 3 simples niñas de 11 años de edad…3 brotes de rosas. Y las rosas florecen con elegancia._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Llevo meses, quizás años, reescribiendo esta versión 2 de mi antiguo fic "Lady Oscar News Dreams", espero que les esté gustando esta nueva versión x3 trataré de actualizar lento pero seguro, así que sean pacientes conmigo UwU**

 **Esta versión estará basada en la versión original (japonés) del anime "Versailles no Bara" y en el manga del mismo nombre, así que estará más profundizada en el pasado de todos los personajes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic incluirá yuri, relaciones sexuales chicoxchica y chicaxchica, violación, futanari y triángulos amorosos, si no te gusta alguno de estos géneros te invito a no leerlo por favor. Si quieres leer pero algún género no te agrada, estaré avisando al inicio del capítulo el contenido que tenga, así podrás saltar esa parte si gustas. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás déjenlos en los reviews o por MP y con gusto los responderé.**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Por Marie

_El tiempo pasó, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Marie había cumplido 14 años. Debido al fuerte lazo que había entre nosotras, y para hacer menos dolorosa la despedida de mi hermana mayor, mi madre me envió por un año con Cecilie a un convento mientras Marie partía hacia Francia para casarse con el nieto del Rey Louis XV y convertirse en la nueva heredera del trono junto a su esposo._

 _Para convertirse…en la futura Reina de Francia._

 **-LADY OSCAR NEWS DREAMS-**

 **Arco I: "Rosas"**

 **Capítulo II: "Por Marie"**

 ** _-_** **_Palacio de Versalles, Francia ~ 16 de Agosto 1770-_**

-La rivalidad entre Madame Du Barry y la Princesa Marie Antoinette cada día se vuelve más intensa. – Dijo un André de 15 años, su cabellera castaña ahora larga era atada en una cola y usaba un traje elegante y fino, que aunque no se comparara con los ropajes de todos los aristócratas que paseaban por los corredores de Versalles, tenía de igual manera un toque noble.

-Y eso lo que más me preocupa. – Respondió Oscar caminando a su lado, la estatura de ella era levemente menor que la de su compañero, su cabello rubio ondulado le llegaba ligeramente debajo de los hombros y su cuerpo delgado era cubierto por un uniforme militar de color blanco y dorado. – Realmente temo a lo que esta tonta rivalidad que se ha desatado entre Antoinette-sama pueda causar. –

-Pero incluso el Conde Mercy ha intentado persuadirla, y aun así no ha logrado que la Princesa cambie de parecer. – Agregó André mirando a Oscar. – Al final, creo que solamente la Reina Marie Teresa sería capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer. –

-Es precisamente por la educación que la Princesa Marie Antoinette recibió de su madre que rechaza la idea de dirigirle la palabra a Madame Du Barry. – Respondió Oscar sin dejar de caminar.

 ** _-_** **_Palacio de Schönbrunn, Austria ~ 16 de Agosto 1770-_**

-Ya tomé mi decisión, madre. – Dijo una Marie Fernanda de ahora 14 años, su cabello rubio estaba atado en una elegante trenza y su cuerpo moderadamente marcado de señorita era cubierto por un hermoso vestido color cian oscuro, con encajes de color negro y la parte del centro de color blanco rodeada de un encaje negro. – Iré a Francia con Marie. –

-¿Qué dices, Fernanda? – Preguntó Marie Teresa mirando fijamente a su hija menor. - ¿Tú, en Francia? ¿Por qué permitiría semejante acto? –

-Porque Marie me necesita. – Respondió Fernanda viendo a su madre. – Sé mejor que nadie quién es mi hermana, hemos crecido juntas, inseparables…y la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas, Marie necesita un compañero que la entienda, alguien de su misma sangre, de su misma nación…un austriaco. –

Marie Teresa, casi imperceptiblemente, mordió su labio inferior ante aquellas palabras, pero se mostró firme ante su hija y respondió con voz serena. – El Conde de Mercy se encuentra en Francia guiando a Marie, ella está en buen cuidado de él…un conde Austriaco. –

Fernanda apretó sus puños, dudó por unos segundos antes de decir lo que guardaba. - ¡Sé muy bien la situación de Marie! – Exclamó sorprendiendo a su madre, quien la miró con impacto, pues era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a levantar la voz de esa manera frente a ella. – Escuché cuando leían la carta que el Conde de Mercy te envió desde Francia. –

-¡¿Por qué tu…?! –

-¡Marie está en problemas! Ella me necesita, yo puedo convencerla de detener la rivalidad que tiene con Madame Du Barry, así que…por favor, madre, déjame ir a Francia a cuidar de Marie. – Suplicó arrodillándose ante ella. – Quiero proteger a mi hermana…Marie siempre ha sido directa, abierta e imprudente, nadie en Francia puede comprenderla, ni siquiera el Conde Mercy…madre, si tu amor por Marie es verdadero, entonces debes dejar que vaya a salvarla de cometer una tontería…por favor. –

-Levántate. – Ordenó Marie teresa mirándola fijamente, su mirada llena de seriedad hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie temerosa. – Fernanda, eres una Princesa Austriaca, nunca debes arrodillarte de esa manera para suplicar, ¿me entiendes? –

-Sí, madre… - Murmuró Fernanda con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre me he preocupado por Marie y por ti, ambas son mis hijas menores y temo a lo que pudiera pasarles en un lugar donde no puedo protegerlas. – Dijo Marie Teresa mirando a Fernanda. – Escucha bien, hija mía, permitiré que vayas a Francia a cuidar de Marie, confiaré en que solo tú serás capaz de hacerla reaccionar y que serás quien cuidará de ella mientras viva en Francia. –

-¡Madre…! – Exclamó Fernanda con una sonrisa. - ¡Gracias, madre! –

-Partirás cuando estés lista, notificaré al Conde Mercy que irás a Francia para que preparen una escolta que te reciba en la frontera. – Explicó la reina mirando a su hija. – Cuida de Marie, y…cuídate mucho en Francia, mi querida Fernanda. –

-Lo haré, madre. – Respondió Fernanda limpiando las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. – Con tu permiso, me retiro. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala del trono con dirección a sus aposentos.

Marie Teresa la miró salir, y después de unos segundos las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. – Dios, por favor cuida de mis pequeñas hijas…que Marie por fin se dé cuenta de quién es y qué representa ahora…y que mi dulce Fernanda llegue a salvo a Francia, que nada le pase y que sin importar qué, encuentre su felicidad…tal y como prometí. –

 ** _-_** **_Palacio de Versalles, Francia ~ 21 de Agosto 1770-_**

-¡¿Qué ha dicho, Conde de Mercy?! ¡¿Fernanda vendrá a Francia?! – Exclamó emocionada Marie Antoinette levantándose de su asiento.

-Así es, su alteza. – Respondió el Conde Mercy.

-¡Qué felicidad! Han pasado casi dos años desde que vi a Fernanda por última vez, ahora ella vendrá a verme a Francia, ¡no puedo esperar! – Exclamó Marie danzando de felicidad por todo el salón.

-Su madre, la Reina, ha solicitado que una escolta espere a la Princesa Marie Fernanda en la frontera dentro de dos semanas. – Explicó el Conde Mercy mirando a la princesa.

-Eso no es ningún problema, pediré que la Guardia Imperial vaya a recibir a mi hermana para que la escolten hasta Versalles. – Respondió Marie Antoinette emocionada.

-Como ordene, su alteza. – Dijo el Conde Mercy haciendo una reverencia.

-Fernanda… ¡Fernanda! ¡Finalmente podremos volver a vernos, mi querida hermana! – Dijo Marie con ilusión reflejada en su rostro, la felicidad que la inundaba era tal que ansiaba que su hermana llegara lo antes posible. Finalmente podría conversar con alguien de su sangre, de su patria. Finalmente podría reunirse con su hermana menor, de quien jamás pudo despedirse antes de abandonar Austria.

 _En silencio, sin que nadie lo notara, el hilo del destino que ataba a Fernanda hacia su futuro comenzó a llamarla al lugar al que pertenecía…y todo eso sucedería… **por Marie.**_


End file.
